Dragon Ball R
by RisenHalo
Summary: Post DBZ - As Goku continues to train earth's future defender Uub his granddaughter, Pan begins her own adventure in a quest to become a super saiyan... Pan Saga - Ch. 4
1. Ready or Not

_**A/N:**_ This is my first dragonball related fic so... yeah. I enjoy receiving alerts so feel free to review, favorite, etc. and I'll continue to write more. Anyways, I do not consider GT or movies "canon" and all my info is as accurate as it gets so please don't spam me with complaints. However, I do love suggestive criticism because it helps build up my writing skills. Regardless, let's begin...

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Dragonball or anything related to the franchise.

* * *

_Dragon Ball R: Pan Saga_

Chapter 1: _Ready or Not_

**Five Years have passed since our warriors saw their hero Goku fly off with his young pupil Uub in hopes of training a fighter strong enough to one day succeed him as earth's defender. In this era of peace many of the world's strongest fighters have settled down in effort of thier accomplishments. All except for one… Pan…**

**The young saiyan strives to one day become the strongest warrior in the world. Yet with her family's legacy lingering over her head she realizes the only way to achieve her goal is to become… a Super Saiyan…**

"Gohan… …! Pan… …!" Videl yelled as she finished washing the dishes. _"Where did those two get off to?"_ She walked towards the backdoor and looked out the window to see her husband and daughter sparring. Despite no longer training herself, she was proud to see her daughter continuing to grow strong. _"I hope one day you obtain the power you want Pan,"_ she smiled, walking up stairs to go to sleep.

Outside, Pan fiercely went at her father trying to tag him as he effortlessly dodged each attempt. The family duo raced around the yard as Pan's power exploded with each miss in avertedly wrecking the garden. Gohan serious look dropped as each perfectly planted flower popped out of the ground.

"Aww… Pan I just replanted these today," Gohan sulked as his daughter continued her assault. He simply moved on to next damaged flower trying to repair the garden as Pan's movements created more damage. "Your mom's going to kill me if these aren't exactly right by tomorrow morning."

"Ugh, Dad…!" Pan yelled as she stopped in her tracks with her hands above her head. "Stop complaining…!"

Her Ki began to build up in her hands and Gohan's face became startled.

"Pan, wait… the tulips… think about the tulips…" he pleaded, but was too late.

"Masenko-Ha!" she relentlessly fired the energy attack at her father.

He frantically waved his hands in front of him to shield the tulips from the attack but was caught off guard when the attack redirected itself in the air and exploded. He quickly turned around catching on to Pan's ploy only to realize he'd already been tagged.

"Wow Pan you've learned how to redirect the Masenko Technique, that's very impressive," he smiled, "I honestly couldn't do that till I was much older than you are now." Gohan noticed how Pan wasn't as excited about the feat as he was. "Pan, what's wrong…"

"You could have easily evaded my attack…" Pan looked down, "I saw you following my movements before I redirected my attack. You still don't take me serious. If grandpa was here he wouldn't hold back."

Gohan stood up, "Pan, your skills are really improving and I'm sure my father will approve of your power when he returns."

"Yeah but… my power is nowhere near as great as yours; and besides that I wanted… I wanted to become a super saiyan before he comes back. If you would train me like a mentor and not a father I probably would have ascended by now."

Gohan sighed, "Maybe you're right. But I can't help myself, you are my daughter and I love you. Besides I'm better at teaching calculus and physics then fighting techniques." He laughed. "Maybe you can get one of the others to train more properly. I'm sure Piccolo would love the company."

"I suppose so…" _"But I don't want to learn from a Namekian. I need a saiyan to train me…"_

"What do you say we go in and have a late night snack before going to bed?" he smiled, trying to ease Pan's disappointment.

"Okay," her enthusiasm returned, "But first can you transform for me?"

"Really…! Why not," he accepted, powering up to his ultimate level. Despite his appearance remaining relatively the same Pan could sense her father granting her wish. She jumped in his arms with great excitement.

"You're the strongest super saiyan in the universe dad. No you're better than a super saiyan… you're a "Mystic Saiyan!" she exclaimed as the two joyfully went into the house.

"Mystic Saiyan huh" Gohan thought about it, "I still like the Great Saiyaman better." They both laughed, happily ending the night.

* * *

Pan was laid out across the bed, restless from the night before. She dreamed about achieving her goal of becoming a super saiyan and her grandfather's return from his half decade of training. Suddenly, the sunlight broke into her window shining in her face as multiple voices filled the air from downstairs.

"Hey Gohan, it's been a while."

"Yeah it has, Trunks. I'm glad to see my brother was finally able to get you out of Capsule Corp." Trunks laughed.

"It was equally hard for me to get you away from your work at the university," Goten interjected, all three of them beginning to laugh.

"Uncle Goten and Trunks are here," Pan jumped up, "Maybe I can get one of them to train me."

Pan quickly got dressed and did her morning routine thinking about the idea of getting a new mentor. She knew both Trunks and Goten were a little out of practice but was certain neither one of them would hold back. She rushed downstairs to see Gohan and Trunks sitting at the table and Goten standing beside them.

"Uncle, Trunks… Hi."

"Hey Pan, how are you?" Trunks asked as she lively hugged her uncle.

"We were just talking about you," Goten added.

"Really…?"

"Yeah, Gohan said you were going to ask Piccolo to start training you," Goten continued, "I have to admit he's not one to hold back."

"You got that right. I can still remember him yelling at us when Goten and I were getting ready to fight Majin Buu."

"About that, I was actually wondering if one of you could train me."

"One of… us…" The two said in unison, turning to look at each other.

"Wow I'm honored at the request," Trunks replied, "But sadly with all the work I do at Capsule Corp. I can't say I'd honestly be able to give you my full attention to train you."

"Oh…" Pan said disappointingly looking up at Goten.

"Well, you see Pan…" Goten stalled, "I actually can't train you either."

"But why uncle…?" Pan asked, curious to discover what excuse he had.

"Well, my mom has kind of forced me to take up part time job in South City doing construction work."

Gohan chuckled, "I bet she wanted you to do something more 'constructive' with your time."

Trunks joined in on the joke, "Or it could be that he needs the money to support Marron's 'financial needs.'"

"Hey that's not funny; it took a long time for Krillin to allow me to date her." Goten began to blush as Pan completely loss interest in the conversation. She didn't want to but it seemed that Piccolo might be the only one willing to take her training seriously. All of a sudden, an unthought-of idea popped into her mind. Her face started to sparkle over with inspiration as she ran towards the door.

"I'll be back later dad," she yelled "Nimbus…!"

"Wait Pan where are you going?"

"I'm going to West City to ask Bra a favor." She said hoping on the golden cloud as it raced off into the distance.

*humph* "I wonder what that was about," Trunks stated. Goten just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well then," Gohan stood up from the table, "Are you guys ready to get down to business?" They nodded their heads and followed Gohan outside to the front yard. "Trunks did you bring it?"

"Yeah…" He reached in his jacket pulling out a golden capsule with no number on it. "My mom and I finally finished my grandfather's last project last month. It was originally supposed to be for my dad but when Goku left he decided he no longer needed it to train."

Trunks clicked the tab on the top and threw the capsule out into the yard. A huge cloud of smoke built up in front of them leaving a huge dome like building behind when it cleared. Goten immediately ran inside as Gohan and Trunks followed after.

"Wow, I feel a sense of nostalgia in here," Goten said looking around the room mirroring that of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Yeah you guys did a great job on this," Gohan admitted.

"Almost," Trunks started, "It may look the same but we were only able to replicate the chamber's time effects to by a fourth."

"So a day of training here would only be… three months in the real world…" Gohan calculated.

"That should be more than enough time to get ready then," Goten turned around with a sly grin as he powered up into a super saiyan.

Without hesitation he charged in after Trunks who narrowly managed to dodge his attack jumping up into the air. Goten quickly turned his attention to Gohan who was just standing there baffled. The two began to spar between each other as Trunks joined the fray turning into a super saiyan as he rushed into the clash. Gohan began to smirk as his speed trumped both Trunks and Goten's, kicking the latter across the room and punching the former in the stomach into a dazed trance. He cockily walked in between them and removed his glasses to wipe them off with his shirt.

The young saiyans recovered to see the smug Gohan taunting their efforts with his idol stance. After a slight nod to each other the two held their stance and prepared to gather their Ki. Goten began to draw his hands to his side while Trunks extended his outward, both of them gathering energy in their palms.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me… Ha…!" they shouted in unison as they fired their attacks at the un-faltered Gohan.

The elder saiyan put back on his glasses and extended his arms out to block both Kamehameha Waves. Trunks and Goten were flustered, pouring even more of their energy into the attack than before making Gohan finally show signs of weakness. All of a sudden, the confined warrior's aura swept out across the room and his demeanor changed drastically. He pushed back the destructive waves and simultaneously fired two Ki blasts within them disrupting their flow and making Trunks and Goten feel the backlash.

"Ugh…" Trunks groaned trying to shake off the blast's effects.

"Sorry guys but it's going to take more than a couple of 'Super Saiyans' to beat me…" Gohan smiled.

"Well then…," Goten jumped over next to Trunks, "I guess we'll have to become stronger than a 'Super Saiyan.'"

Trunks nodded in agreement and spaced out from Goten. "Fu… Sion-Ha!"

* * *

"Hey Nimbus look, there's West City," Pan explained, jumping off of the mysterious cloud. "I can get to Capsule Corp. from here. Thanks a lot," she said waving goodbye as she flew down into the city. "_Once I find Bra I can get her to help me get a real mentor. He's the only person I know who's as strong as my dad and grandpa. Plus, if anyone can help me become a super saiyan it's the Prince of all Saiyans: Vegeta!"_

**As Gohan, Trunks and Goten secretly train in the newly developed training room by the late Dr. Brief; Pan sets out through West City to find Bra in hopes that she can convince her father to train the young warrior. But will this ploy be enough to charm over the Prince of all Saiyans… Find out next time on: **_**DragonBall R!**_


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

_**A/N:**_ Read and Enjoy

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Dragonball or anything related to the franchise.

* * *

_Dragon Ball R: Pan Saga_

Chapter 2: _Daddy's Little Girl_

"_That's strange; I can't feel Bra's presence here,"_ Pan thought as she hovered in front of Capsule Corp. _"Wait there is someone here."_

Pan flew around the building finding Bulma on the other side.

"Bulma," she spoke out.

"Pan, is that you up there; how are you?" Bulma greeted her.

"I'm doing good…" She replied, slowing her descent just above the ground, "I was actually looking for Bra."

"Oh Bra… she dragged her father to the mall earlier this morning. She said she was going shopping for school."

"School Shopping…?" Pan questioned. _"But school just started a week ago…"_ "Do you happen to know which mall she might be at?"

"Sorry but I don't. However, they should be back soon if you want to wait."

"No, no thanks… I'm actually in a hurry so I'll just go find them," Pan answered taking flight back into the city.

"How impatient, just like her grandfather…" she sighed, "I wonder how Goku is doing."

* * *

"Dad, hurry up. I want to see if the other store has this outfit in a different color," Bra shouted as she put the blue outfit back on the rack. She went behind her father and started pushing him forward as he did his best to resist. "Come… on…" she struggled, "I don't… want… to miss… the sale…"

"_How infuriating; I've never felt so inferior in my entire life."_ Vegeta thought as he gave in to his daughter's demands. _"Why on earth does she need an outfit for every school day in the week anyways?"_

The two made their way through the mall as Bra searched for her final outfit for next week's wardrobe. The saiyan prince just grew more irritated with each store they exited empty handed. He couldn't comprehend how he was once the most feared warrior in the universe when now he spent his weekends being Bra's handler.

"Bra," the agitated saiyan begun, as her face exited the rack of clothes, "Do you mind hurrying this up a bit?"

"Hmm…" her eyes widened as a group of guys came into her view over Vegeta's shoulder.

"I can't stand to be dragged around in these godforsaken stores watching you prowl clothing racks for the perfect top, the perfect skirt or perfect shoes," his rant continued as a huge vain began to pulsate on the side of his head.

The various people in the store started to stare at Vegeta and he could whispers of them taunting him. _"What an old creepy man that is…"How embarrassing…" "I'm glad that's not my father…"_ At this point, Vegeta's frustration seemed to have peaked. Bra just innocently ignored this fact as the taller guy gave her wave and walked off.

"_He's so cool…"_ Bra thought, looking back at Vegeta who was fuming red. "Oh… dad, are you okay." Vegeta didn't answer even though she was more focused on keeping the cute gut in her line of sight. "Listen dad, how about you go get something to drink and cool down while I go back to the last store and pick up that cute skirt I saw."

Vegeta's temper momentarily calmed, "Fine… but you only have fifteen minutes after that we're leaving. Got it?"

"Okay that's fine by me," she smiled, walking off as her father headed in the opposite direction. _"That'll be just enough time to get his number."_

"Hey Bra…!"

"What in the hell…!" Bra stumbled over in reaction to Pan's sudden outburst. She looked up to see the cute guy and his friends had disappeared in the crowd while Pan hovered over her.

"Why did you fall over?" she wondered, curious at why Bra appeared saddened by her arrival.

"Aww… Pan, you have the worst timing ever…"

"I do… but you're just… sitting there… on the ground…"

Bra shook her head before standing up. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your company today; of all days," her voice became stern.

"Actually, I'm here to see Vegeta."

"My father… why…? Has Goku returned?" Bra insisted.

"No, I haven't seen grandpa in nearly seven months," Pan's expression changed, "He's still off training with Uub. That's the reason I'm here."

"What, I'm not following you."

"You see, I want your father to train me to be a super saiyan," she revealed with a vigorous look of determination.

"A super saiyan…" Bra said to herself before laughing out hysterically. "How do you expect to become one of those?" Her laughter continued.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," Pan replied, angered by her friends blatant disregard for her goals.

"Oh I do, I do. But I'm even more curious about how you plan to get him to train you," Bra's laughter lightened as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She then noticed Pan's sharp grin widened and her eyes draw open with sinister intent. "You couldn't possibly want me to ask my father to train you."

"That's exactly what I want you to do Bra. Or have you forgotten about last year's school dance: When I was suspended for beating up that guy who stood you up."

Bra sighed taking the time to remember how she went all out to be the queen of the ball only to be stood up by her date. Unaware that he was scared off by her father, she enlisted Pan's help in paying the boy a visit. Unfortunately Pan went slightly overboard when the guy in question called her a pipsqueak cunt. He ended up in the hospital for four months.

"In that case, I guess I don't really have a choice," Bra answered, "But after this we're even, got it." Pan just gleefully smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta grunted as he returned, with a drink in one hand and shopping bags in the other.

"Oh nothing in particular, I just came here to ask Bra a favor."

"A favor… *humph*, whatever; maybe you can keep Bra company while she continues shopping. My fifteen minutes are up so I'm returning home."

"Are you that eager to get back to that cave of yours just so you can train? I swear between you and Pan I'm starting to wonder if I'm actually apart of this 'Saiyan Race.'"

"You shouldn't doubt your lineage Bra," Vegeta started as Bra prepared for another long winded speech. "Our blood is that of royalty. Even with your unwillingness and inability to fight you could be classed as one of the strongest warriors in the universe."

"Well if you're that confident in my abilities then we should start training," Bra said cheerfully, winking at the astonished Pan who was standing by the equally baffled Vegeta.

"_What are you up to now Bra?"_ Pan thought.

"Is this some kind of ploy? No doubt set up by your mother," Vegeta started.

"No, not at all but there is a catch," Bra replied, "I'll let you train me under one condition."

"Really, what do you have in mind?" Vegeta folded his arms, certain he wouldn't like his daughter's terms.

"Okay then dad, if you can train Pan to become a super saiyan before next week… then I'll train with you till I become a super saiyan as well."

"Are you serious…?" Vegeta asked, unable to fathom his daughter's challenge.

"_A week… does she really think I can become a super saiyan in week? No, she's just using that as a scapegoat. But if I get my way Bra better get ready to become my sparring buddy."_

Vegeta started to laugh, "Fine then… I accept your challenge Bra…" His chuckle continued as Bra simply shook her head, embarrassed by the scene he was making. "If training Kakarot's granddaughter to become a super saiyan is all it took to get you in battle, I've would have done it long ago."

"If you say so," Bra shrugged her shoulders, "I'm headed to the car, I'll just redesign one of moms outfits for me to where Friday."

Pan's excitement spilled over on her face as Bra started to walk away, "I hope you're planning on sewing weights into that outfit because I don't plan on failing. By this time next week I'm going to be super saiyan."

Bra just waved her off, "Yeah, yeah… If you do manage to become a super saiyan then I guess I'll have no choice but to follow suit. Besides, it'll save me from bleaching my hair."

Vegeta grunted as he pushed pass Pan with a smile on his face, "Girl, I'm a not as much of a pushover as your father tends to be in his training. Meaning simply I want be going easy on you. Tomorrow you will be at my house at 4 A.M. sharp and will begin training.

"Vegeta… thanks…." Pan returned.

*humph* "Cut the pleasantries, we are not friends. You're simply a student and I am your master. Never forget that," Vegeta commanded as he walked off.

* * *

Pan walked in the house to see her parents lying on the couch. She was still very much elated from her visit to West City and that fact that she had finally found a mentor unwillingly to take it easy on her.

"Pan, you're home," Gohan greeted her.

"Your dad told me you were looking for someone to train you," Videl chimed in. "Did Piccolo accept the burden of another saiyan child?" She laughed.

"Piccolo… no not exactly," she mumbled trying to sneak up stairs before their questions continued. "I'm about to get some sleep. I have a big day ahead me."

"Without eating," Videl worriedly inquired.

"You must have found someone strong if you're so eager to rest up huh," Gohan added.

"Yeah I did dad. If I remember right Vegeta's almost as strong as you," Pan boasted as she ran upstairs. Both Gohan and Videl's mouths dropped open from what they heard.

"Gohan, did she say…"

"Vegeta…" he finished her statement as they both wondered how this event came about.

"**Now that Pan has found her mentor in the Prince of Saiyans will she be able to achieve her goal and become a super saiyan. Or is the one week challenge set out by Bra too great of a hurdle for even Vegeta to the jump…? Find out next time on: **_**DragonBall R!**_


	3. Last of the Saiyans

_**A/N:**_ I don't have to but I add the bad comedy scenes to stay true to DB & DBZ so feel free to ignore them or enjoy them. Anyways here is the next chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Dragonball or anything related to the franchise.

* * *

_Dragon Ball R: Pan Saga_

Chapter 3: _Last of the Saiyans_

Bra stood in the halls outside of the Vegeta's training room where Pan was enduring the saiyan prince's intense training exercises. She wasn't at all surprised that Pan actually showed up, knowing how determined her best friend could be but her father's role slightly surprising. She never saw her father take an interest in training anyone, not even Trunks. A small part of her was actually worried her father would succeed in making Pan a super saiyan.

"Is your father training this early?" Bulma asked walking up to Bra, "Ugh that man, I told him I wanted to go out this morning. Now he's locked himself in that room for who knows how long."

"He probably just got side tracked," Bra replied as her mother joined her by the window.

Suddenly Bulma's mouth dropped. Looking into the training room she saw Vegeta idly standing by the control panel which read 50G (fifty times earth's gravity) fully transformed as a super saiyan. More surprising, however, was the young saiyan Pan's presence in the room working through Vegeta's personal obstacle course.

"Bra what is your father doing in there with Pan," she asked worriedly, "That poor girl looks like she's ready to kneel over and die."

"If I remember right, that's how dad and Goku became super saiyans," Bra pondered the idea. "What a hassle."

"A super… saiyan…" Bulma thought, "Wait, is Vegeta training Pan…!"

"For the time being," Bra said sarcastically, walking away. _"I couldn't imagine going through that myself; maybe this was a bad idea."_

"_Vegeta… what are you doing?"_ Bulma asked herself, leaving right behind Bra.

"You're moving way to slow," Vegeta yelled as Pan flipped from the monkey bars into a set of push-ups. "I expected you to be on the sixth exercise by now."

Pan didn't bother responding. _"My body feels like it's ready to break already and he's talking about another exercise."_

*humph* "I should have expected as much; Kakarot's laziness must run through your bloodline." Pan only growled, heightening her power enough to fight pass the strain. Vegeta laughed maniacally, "Yes, let your anger drive you like a true saiyan warrior!"

* * *

Elsewhere on earth, Gohan found his way to Kami's Lookout to see his old mentor and friend Piccolo along with Dende and Mr. Popo. Every so often, he'd reminisce about Piccolo's training when he was younger; how it had made him stronger. He was hoping that same training could help Pan realize her potential as well. Yet, with Vegeta training her he was certain she could achieve something greater.

As Gohan landed, the meditating Piccolo snapped to attention. Mr. Popo was on the other side tending the garden and waved at Gohan while Dende came from out of the lookout to greet him.

"Gohan," Dende smiled, "I thought that was you I sensed."

"Yeah, it's been a while since I last visited you guys," he returned, turning towards Piccolo.

"How have you been Gohan?" Piccolo asked, his expression more or less unchanged.

"I'm doing great. I've been training," Gohan added.

"Training…?" Dende questioned, curious as to why someone so strong would require to train.

"I see," Piccolo stepped in, "You must have sensed Uub getting stronger."

Gohan's look sharpened and his grin widened, "Not only Uub but my father has gotten stronger as well; and honestly, I want to take them both on."

"What!" Dende was thrown, "I never imagined you would want to fight Uub and Goku yourself."

"Ha… he is a saiyan at heart Dende," Piccolo pointed out confident that his student could actually beat Goku and Uub with his new drive.

"I admit at first I wasn't too sold on the idea about taking them on. But one night Pan and I could sense them training. It was unbelievable. At that moment, Pan decided she wanted to become a super saiyan and I knew that I wanted take on my father."

"A super saiyan…! Pan…?" Dende tried to grasp the concept, "I guess I really won't ever understand you saiyans."

Piccolo and Gohan started to laugh when suddenly Dende fell forward at their feet. They quickly came to his aid as the fainting spell seemed to wear off and helping him back to his feet.

"Are you alright Dende?" Gohan asked, concerned about his friend's wellbeing.

"Yes, I… just got a little dizzy," he shook it off, "I think I'll be fine, all need is some water."

Piccolo grunted sensing something sinister at work. "Treble," he yelled catching Gohan off guard, "Bring Dende some water, quickly!"

"Treble…?" Gohan asked, confused, "Piccolo, who are you talking to?"

"I believe he was addressing me," a strange voice answered as Gohan became aware of the mysterious Namekian standing next to him handing Dende a mug of water.

Treble closely resembled Piccolo albeit the fact that he was Gohan's height. His outfit appeared similar as well; minus the cape and turban, the color of his gi was red and a pale sash wrapped around his waist flowing off to the side. The most uncharacteristic feature of Treble, however, was the red diamond imprints underneath and above his eyes.

"_I didn't even notice him,"_ Gohan thought, "Hey Piccolo, is he a warrior from Namek?"

"No," Piccolo responded not given Gohan any more information than he asked for.

"Then who is he?" Gohan continued.

"I'm Piccolo's son," Treble turned around, revealing his identity.

"What…!" Gohan shouted, astonished. Piccolo turned is head. "I never thought you wanted kids Piccolo."

Piccolo growled.

"It's actually quite common for Namekians his age to produce offspring," Treble interjected, his statement sounding rehearsed. "It's necessary for them to pass off their skills before youth eludes them."

"Did he just call you old?" Gohan joked towards the irresponsive Piccolo.

"What he says is true Gohan," Dende said, "But considering Piccolo's unique dual heritage Treble could be considered as a new breed of our race."

"Can he create dragonballs as well?"

"I prefer to fight than practice mysticism," Treble replied, arrogantly. His tone of voice seemed to imply that he personally disliked Gohan for whatever reason. Despite this the saiyan was only interested in the young fighter's claim of preference.

"I'm sure Piccolo taught you well."

"And I'm sure he taught me better than you," Treble boldly stated as Piccolo caught on to his son's intention. His eyes were deadlocked on Gohan without the slightest hint of fear.

"I see… care to put that to the test?" Gohan's grinned, "It's been awhile since I had a new sparring partner."

Treble quickly moved behind Gohan, who easily tracked his movements, and just stood there before walking off. The young Namek didn't say a word he just left leaving Gohan slightly disappointed.

"I never imagined a Namek being as strong as you Piccolo…" Gohan stated as he watched Treble walk away. The elder Namek just looked down knowing that his son had long since surpassed his power he almost feared him. Similarly he feared what his discontent for Gohan would lead him to do.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon as Vegeta entered his training room to see Pan already working hard under 65G. She had been over every day before and after school increasing the room's gravity daily in hopes of improving. In a way Pan reminded Vegeta of himself; determined to accomplish a feat that was seemingly impossible. However, Vegeta had already discovered the reason behind Pan's inability to transform.

"You should take a break," Vegeta suggested throwing her a bottle of water, which she jumped out of training to catch. She took a drink as she walked over to the control panel with considerable ease.

"I think I'm ready for seventy, maybe even seventy five. I figure you and my grandpa transformed after training at hundred times earth gravity so I need to reach that before Saturday," she said pleased with her progress.

"Pan," Vegeta's stern expression suddenly hardened, "you'll never become a super saiyan." The young saiyan's face dropped like someone had just stabbed her in the heart. Vegeta's cold blunt tone killed her entire enthusiasm.

"What are you talking about…?" She turned around, saddened and enraged. "You told me I could…"

Vegeta held his head down in disappointment, "I was wrong."

"Are you giving up on me…? I know I can do it… I need to do this," a tear fell from her eye as she powered up.

"Your saiyan blood isn't strong enough; even if you acquired the power necessary you'd never have the rage or desire needed for the transformation."

"Then imagine how I feel right now," Pan yelled, charging up her Ki in the palm of her hand. Vegeta slowly walked forward, his posture unchanged, as Pan began firing multiple blasts at him. Yet the blasts simply deflected off of his natural aura either from being too weak or him being too strong. He stood over Pan like a tower, instantly transforming into a super saiyan paralyzing her with fear and exhaustion. _"I've never felt such a frightening power before. Why is this so different from dad's power?"_

All of a sudden, Vegeta's eyes shot open and he kicked Pan in the air high enough to meet his open hand already charged with Ki. Without remorse he pressed the Ki blast into her chest and she begun to scream out in agony. His attack faded and Pan fell clutching her chest before tipping over in pain. The warrior then walked over to the control panel moving the dial up to 125G causing Pan to lose all mobility.

*Training Course: Raging Blast – Level 1*

The training room's computer announced as several orbs came floating out of the ceiling.

"We're the last of a dying breed… the strongest warriors in the universe," Vegeta stated.

Vegeta quickly fired three red Ki blasts out in to the room and they began rebounding off of the orbs. Pan reached out towards Vegeta as he started to walk away but her hand was nearly caught by one of the free roaming energy blasts. The saiyan prince opened the room door and powered down not taking the time to look back as he spoke.

"If you can't carry on that title… then we're already dead." Vegeta walked out, leaving Pan to her fate. He noticed Trunks standing outside the room watching Pan as she struggled to stand up only to be struck in her back by Vegeta's attack.

"You must really believe in her huh dad," he suggested, Vegeta remained silent and walked off. _"I can't imagine what it feels like for those two. Their saiyan pride is so strong; they keep pushing each other to insure the saiyan race's stature doesn't die with my generation."_ He looked at Pan make it to her feet fend off an energy blast before becoming overpowered by it. _"But if anyone can do it Pan it's you."_

**As the three remaining days passed, Vegeta pushed Pan harder than anyone had ever pushed her before. Their families watched as the young saiyan strived to do the impossible. And as Saturday finally made its way around, Bra was all too prepared to concede defeat and begin training under her father.**

"_I didn't think I could make this horrible looking armor look fashionable but…"_ Bra thought as she modeled in the mirror. She was wearing a modified version of her father's old saiyan armor that was more akin to a skirt, ruby red armor and a dark blue jumpsuit. _"…I did a great job."_

She smiled, walking out of her room ready to accept the consequences of the deal she made with her father. Bra knew Pan's family were waiting with Bulma and Trunks for the 'unveiling' but she avoided greeting them considering they didn't know of the deal. More so, she wanted to avoid Trunks knowing her brother would take full advantage of this moment to humiliate her.

Upon making it to the training room Bra was startled by its emptiness. "Where are the-"

*A flash of light blinded her*

"This is just too funny," Trunks laughed, taking another picture, "So this how you got dad to train Pan huh." He continued to laugh while taking pictures. "I can't wait to show these to Goten. No wait, maybe I can use these for the new ad campaigns."

His laughter continued as Bra's frustration built up. Suddenly she knocked him across the head causing him to fall over dramatically. "Are you done yet…?" she asked as the vein on her forehead began to twitch erratically.

"Yea…" he managed, standing up rubbing his head.

"Do you know where dad and Pan are?" she asked.

"I came back here to get them but I think they might be outside already. I'm going back to get the others now."

"Oh maybe I can still catch her before the show then," Bra took off pass Trunks as he walked back towards the others. She ran outside to see her father sitting down but there was no sign of Pan. "Dad, where's Pan? Everyone is about to come out."

"She's gone."

"Gone… what do you mean?" Bra became worried unsure of her father's actions.

"She couldn't face appearing before you and the others having failed," he answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"What! You just let her run off… we have to go find her," Bra said with a panicked desperation. Vegeta stood up and walked towards his daughter calming her with a hug.

"It's best we leave Pan alone for a while, she needs this time to cope with her limitations," Vegeta stated, directing most of his words towards Gohan and the others who had joined them outside. The group of Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Marron, Videl and Gohan all grew sad as they worried about Pan's well-being.

Elsewhere in Satan City at the home of the famous Hercule, Pan was sulking in disappointment.

"Why Pan Cry…?" Buu tried to enter the room but was stopped by Hercule who simply shook his head no. They were both down from their inability to assist Pan and wondered what could possibly have hurt her this bad.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ How interesting… now that Pan has failed in accomplishing her goal I wonder what she will do next. R&R and find out next time.


	4. Master of the Greatest Champion

_**A/N:**_ Really didn't plan on writing this much for this chapter so it ended short of what I wanted but still a great read. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Dragonball or anything related to the franchise.

* * *

_Dragon Ball R: Pan Saga_

Chapter 4: _Master of the Greatest Champion_

"How is she doing dad?" Videl worried as Hercule hovered over the phone with his hand covering the small phone and his mouth.

"She's doing fine sweetheart," he whispered, peeking into Pan's room as she lied on the bed looking at ceiling. "But just in case I suggest that she stay here a couple a more days," he turned back around, "Honestly, I don't understand why you and Gohan allowed her to train with the crazy man. If Pan wanted to become an elite fighter like her grandpa she should have trained with me."

"Dad…" Videl sighed, shaking her head just assuming her father's next actions. Almost instinctively, Hercule broke out into a series of punches and kicks with phone in hand.

"Yeah," he panted from a forward punch, "The champ still has the skills," started to grunt from round house kick, "to be number one!"

"Is that mom?" Pan surprised her grandfather causing him to slip on his landing falling face first on the ground. The champ quickly favored his back side and groaned in pain while Pan picked up the loose phone. "Hi, mom…"

"Pan," her attention returned, "how are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm doing fine, don't worry; and tell dad I've been going to school."

"That's good but we're more concerned about when you're returning home."

Pan looked away as Buu entered the room and began assisting Hercule off the ground. "No Buu, don't touch me there," Hercule yelled in pain, "Just use your magic."

"Magic… okay," he returned gleefully.

"Actually I was really enjoying this time with grandpa and Mr. Buu," Pan continued to talk to her mother, "Besides I hardly get to spend any time with them so I'll stay a little bit longer. Bye mom." She hung up without delay.

"Yeah that's much better," Hercule sprung up while Pan drifted back into the room. He and Buu followed her into the room when she finally noticed.

"Is something wrong grandpa?"

"Oh Pan, I'm just worried about you that's all," he admitted with Buu shaking his head in agreement. "You know before I became the 'Greatest World Elite Class Fighting Champion' that I am today…"

*coughs* Buu pointed to the trophy room across the hall were Hercule noticed a statue of Buu with a World Martial Arts Belt in hand.

Hercule sighed, "…before I became the 'Greatest World Elite Class Former Champion' that I am today I felt similar to how you're feeling now."

"What do you mean?" Pan asked.

"Well before I entered the ring I used to train continuously trying to improve my skills but I never was able to achieve the level of power that I wanted. Then one day I ran across a hidden martial arts school out in the mountains with some of the strongest fighters I had ever seen. I immediately went to the school's masters and requested to join but I was denied."

"That's not much of a story grandpa…" Pan's disappointment grew.

"Believe me I was disappointed myself. But after the master's turned me down a teacher of the school recognizing my potential sought me out before I left. He informed me that the reason why the school masters couldn't allow me to join was because they held a mysterious secret that only few were permitted to know."

"A secret…" Buu inquired.

"Yea Buu… the school's masters had the power to unlock a person's hidden potential; that's why they were all the fighters I saw were so strong. The teacher that found me knew how great I could be and trained me in advanced martial arts and eventually he used the hidden school's secret technique to unlock my own potential."

"Is that why Mr. Satan so strong now?" Buu asked. Pan just took the tale as it was despite her grandpa's good intentions. Even though he had the titles as proof of his abilities she understood that it was mainly due to earth's warriors no longer competing in competitions.

"Wait I have an idea!" Hercule sprung up pounding his fist in to his hand. "You should find my old master and let him train you. I'm sure he'll unlock your hidden potential and then you'll be able to transform into a Super-Saiya-Man like Goku."

"Super Saiya Man…" Buu repeated sure he had heard the title before.

Pan sighed, "Although I'd love to gramps I don't really think he could give me any training that Vegeta hadn't already tried."

"Vegeta…" Hercule eyes became intense with fury, _"He's the one that has my Pan feeling so sad." _"That good for nothing second class warrior has nothing on me or Goku. I'm telling you Pan if you want to become a superior fighter than you should meet my old sensei Master Tirol."

"But…" Pan couldn't manage a decent excuse that wouldn't hurt her grandfather's pride.

"Please Pan just go check up on my old master for me and once you meet him you can decide on whether or not you want him to train you."

"O-Okay," she conceded, causing Hercule to laugh out with joy.

"HAHAHA, Just you wait you're going to be the greatest apprentice he's had since myself," he continued to laugh.

* * *

"Ugh where is it, gramps said it was somewhere near Red Cloud Mountains," Pan grew irritated from her search of the hidden school. "Maybe I should just fly back," *** Pan's senses started to become unnerved as she felt a relatively strong power level racing towards her direction. _"Where is it coming from…?"_ she asked herself, finally spotting the source of the power level jetting down from the sky behind the mountain ranges. She unwittingly followed after him in hopes that he was a student of this famed school her grandfather raved about.

Once Pan reached the other side she lost track of the unidentified flyer and found the ruined temple grounds that was once formerly Hercule's hidden martial arts school. She landed down in the courtyard and tried to sense out the warrior's presence but was unable to. In fact she wasn't able to sense anyone's energy within her range. It was as if the school was completely void of life.

"Who are you?" a voice called out from behind her. It was no mistaking it that it was the warrior Pan had saw flying through the sky yet she still couldn't sense his energy level. Even if he were suppressing it, his natural life energy should have been recognizable but it wasn't. This made Pan highly uncomfortable. "I asked you a question."

The warrior wore a black gi that was brightened only by the white band wrapped around his waist. Underneath his right shoulder was the insignia Hebi, the Kanji for serpent; it was also imprinted in off-black on his back. He stood tall enough to considerably match Gohan's height as such his physical build was also similar. The rugged look of his brown hair and intense stare of his brown eyes worried Pan even more. The unknown warrior seemed to be hardened and cold, something she had never experienced from another fighter before. It was almost like he intended to kill her.

"My name's Pan. I'm searching for Master Tirol he- he's supposed to be a teacher at this school."

The fighter grunted, "I don't know who sent you here with that name but I can't allow you to leave now." The stranger took a unique martial arts stance that Pan didn't recognize and seemingly couldn't find an opening to break through. Despite her own power, being unable to sense her opponent's power threw her off. Suddenly the student of the serpent launched himself towards Pan with great speed. With one arm behind his back, he circled the other in front of him with his flat and facing the ground in strange patterns that seemed to jump out at Pan as she jumped back.

*"What are you doing Pan? Do you intend on dodging all of my attacks in fear," Pan began to remember her training with Vegeta. "Even when you're overwhelmed by your opponent's power you must face it with your own as if death is frightened to take your life. Now come at me with the power of a Super Saiyan!"*

"Why am I avoiding him," Pan slowed down, "His attacks are mesmerizing but they're slow. He doesn't intend to attack me at all. So I shouldn't be running." Pan stopped mid-stream of her jump to deflect the student's strike and kicking him in his chest sending him hurling back. The student managed to recover and held his chest in shock of Pan's power to which he smiled.

"_So you were hiding your true power as well," _he thought, looking at Pan as she walked slowly in his direction. All of a sudden she vanished from his sight and just as quickly reappeared above him prepared to kick. However she was caught off guard yet again by the warrior's ability to block the blow without flinching.

"_How could a human be this strong?" _Pan wondered as an astonishing crimson red aura flared around his body. _"What in the hell is he doing now?" _The fierce warrior's revealed his unused arm and his fingertips began to spark with a bright red glow. Pan flew into the air slightly startled by the fact that he could control his Ki this way albeit his ability to fly. _"I guess I'll use my true power also." _Pan placed her hands to her side and a blue energy started to swell between her palms. "Kaaaaaaaaa-"

"Nino!" a second person revealed himself addressing the student, "What are you doing using that attack here. You could possibly break Daima o's Barrier with that attack."

Nino's aura immediately faded as the old man revealed himself from the shadows in a dark robe with the same Kanji as his student. The elderly man looked like any other, a head full of white hair from old age and a hunched over posture like that of Master Roshi's. His only definitive feature was the ripped star like scar over his right eye.

Pan's energy had also faded by the time the old man had walked into the courtyard. She couldn't believe she had poured so much energy into that attack. It was enough to have wipe out what remained of the desolate school and certainly enough to kill the old man she didn't even realize had been watching their fight. It was clear that even a week with Vegeta had altered her fighting restraints, she just worried how much.

"Child, please excuse my student," He greeted Pan, "Is there anything I could do to make up for his rudeness. My name is Tirol and I'm currently the leading master of the once 'hidden' Serpent School of Martial Arts. "

"You're Master Tirol… this isn't much of a school," Pan returned as she landed down to join the two.

"Yes, I must admit the school has seen better days. There was a time when this courtyard was flourished with talented young warriors that dedicated themselves to martial arts."

"That must have been around the time my grandpa came here," Pan revealed.

"Your grandfather trained at this school, you did seem to address as if you had heard of my name before," the old master wondered trying to place Pan's likeness to someone. "Tell me, what is your grandfather's name?"

"Satan," Pan blurted out shocking Nino for obvious reasons, "but the public eye better knows him as the longest reigning martial arts champion Hercule."

"Satan-san is your grandfather," Tirol asked, even more curios to find the resemblance than before. _"This child is so strong. How could she possibly be an offspring of Satan-san?"_

"Yeah he sent me here to seek you out."

"I see, perhaps you can join us over a cup a tea as you inform of my former student's intentions."

"Sure there's no point in going home now, since I managed to find you," Pan stated, following behind Tirol with Nino in tow. The three made their way into the central building of the school where that sat and discussed Hercule's motives for sending Pan to the school. Unfortunately, Tirol admitted with his current diminished powers he was unable to assist Pan.

"Wait, are you trying to say you actually had away to unlock a person's inner power."

"Yes, at one point I had the strength to use a secret technique that allowed me to draw out the deepest potential of power within a person. Yet Nino was the last of my student's I used this mystical art on. I hope that he will one day revive this school and restore its former glory."

"Well I suppose with a little more training he may be able to pull it off," Pan joked, "Maybe he could compete in the World's Martial Arts Tournament. That's surely get people interested in joining your school."

"At the same time it would take our school's distinguished honor of being a 'hidden' martial arts school away," Nino returned causing Pan to sneer at the comment. "Besides, I have an alternate means of fulfilling our dreams," Nino said pulling out the 6-Star Dragonball.

"You're collecting the dragonballs," Pan yelled surprised.

"You know of these mystical treasures," Tirol said equally surprised, "A fable states that the one who gathers seven of the orbs will be granted a single wish by god. Though this only a myth Nino has been searching for them around the world."

"Yes even if there isn't a wish just having these treasures will draw the strongest warriors to our school," Nino stated, "and with the school's stature amongst the martial arts world restored we can retain our occult traditions."

"That's a good plan even though it'd be easier just to make the wish," Pan insisted, drawing Master Tirol's attention.

"Are you saying you believe in this tale as well child?"

"Actually my grandpa has used the dragonballs on many occasions to save the world. Though I've never seen them used myself, I'm pretty sure a dragon comes out to grant the wish not a god."

"Do you mean to tell me that Satan-san has used these items to make a wish?" Tirol's interest grew.

"No, not him, my other grandpa Goku," Pan's mind started to wonder off track, "You know reviving a lost martial arts school doesn't seem like that bad of an idea. I'm sure if he was here my grandpa would help you so that's what I'm going to do."

"What are you saying exactly Pan," Nino questioned her intentions.

"Well I have a friend in West City with a Dragon Radar that can easily find the dragonballs. Then we can use one of the wishes to revive your school."

"That's wonderful; do you hear that master? You'll be able to realize your dream after all."

"So it would seem…" Master Tirol looked down with a smile.

"We should leave immediately," Pan suggested, "I should really get back to my grandpa to tell him I found you before it gets too late. Nino you should come too. I'm sure my grandpa would make room for one of Tirol's students."

Nino stood up immediately, ecstatic about this new transition, "As you wish Pan." He turned to Master Tirol and gave him the 6-Star ball. "Please put these with the other two Master."

"Indeed, I will," he stood up to receive the dragonball.

"Don't worry gramps, if Nino's able to keep up with me we should be back within a couple of days with the other four. Come on Nino, let's go." Pan directed as she ran outside and took off into the air.

"Lead the way," Nino steadily followed.

Tirol turned away from the door and began walking towards the back wall in the room, smiling. He looked upon the treasured ball as if it was the most glorious moment in the world. He pressed a hidden slot upon the wall and a sculpture of a dragon holding the 3-Star and 7-Star dragonballs within its claws emerged from the ground.

"Who knew assisting that fool Satan so long ago would aid me in this day and age;" his voice became stern and dark, "Now the ultimate power of god will soon be mine." Master Tirol sat the 6-Star ball next to the 7-Star ball and it started to spark over as if its energy was being tested. The mysterious lone master of the hidden school started to cackle with great delight the likes he had never experienced.

**What is it that has Hercule's estranged martial arts master so appeased by the hastened collection of the dragonballs? And what of the power displayed by his student, Nino; can he truly be as strong as Saiyan warrior? Whatever the answers may be, let's hope the young Pan has the strength to withstand the answers. Find out next time on: **_**Dragonball R!**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_And thus the journey begins again… Please R&R…


End file.
